Alone
by Miki Bidan
Summary: Sometimes I wonder…if it will ever happen again…if only…we can be together again…only if we could have fun again…the way it used to be…One shot. R and R please.


**Dated: 29/9/2006 to 30/9/2006**

**This is a little fic that just made its way into my mind. It might be rushed. But please enjoy!**

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder…if it will ever happen again…if only…we can be together again…only if we could have fun again…they way it used to…_

An old man looked at the photo on the table near his bed side. Wrinkles covered his face and had snow white hair and sad, misty blue eyes. He slowly took the photo in his shivering hands.

"Miyako…" he whispered. It was the picture of them together about 53 years ago….they looked so happy. They had just married and this was their photo from their honeymoon in Hawaii.

He was wearing a sky blue shirt with huge white flowers and a huge straw sun-hat and she a pretty yellow summer dress with white flowers. Both of them looked so happy and young.

The old man suddenly remembered something.

He wheeled himself slowly and crookedly towards his wardrobe. He hooked his hand to the handle and pulled gently. It made a creaking sound as it opened. He opened the first drawer and took out a wooden box. He wheeled himself towards the bed and placed the box on it.

Slowly slowly he opened it with his shivering hands and with a twinkle in his eye like that of a 5-year-old child when he opens a present. He took out his most precious belonging….a photo.

They all looked so happy. Together they were one big team….they _were…_but now he was alone.

His wife had died in an accident…just like his brother…his friends too died the same way…he missed all of them…

All of them had been going for a picnic but luck didn't keep their side as the car slid into a valley…only he had jumped out in time….luck was with him…but only for a few minutes…

Why? Why didn't he go instead of her? He could have got killed but she would have been safe! Why? Why….

A huge tear slipped down his face as memories rushed back in his mind.

* * *

_"Ken!" Miyako called out. 11 year old Ken looked at a spectacled girl who waved at him wildly. He gave his glamorous smile which his mom used to say would melt a girl's heart. He didn't understand nor did he care about it…_

_Then his gaze turned to a small thing in a boy's hand who was seated right besides her…a digimon. He was surprised. So these were the digidestined! He would get them…_

* * *

_Ken smiled. He had found friends at last. Friends who freed who from the demons of the past. He had friends to protect him…to care about him…he had friends to talk to…he was not alone_

_Daisuke, Miyako and Takeru were his best friends but Iori seemed a bit distant. Hikari acted just like his sister. Taichi, Yamato, Jou, Koshirou always helped him when he asked. Sora and Mimi always took care of him like he was their younger brother._

_A few years later, he and Miyako got married. So did the others. He and Miyako had three children. It was wonderful to hear the patter of little feet and their lively laughter. It brightened up the house._

_Life was perfect. But he was never destined to lead happy life…never…ever since his childhood._

_He had lost his brother when he was small and it was all because of him. Wormmon nearly died for him…_

_He was never destined…_

_They had planned a trip to the mountains. Everyone was present. They sang merrily all the way to the top. It was fun. Their children played funny games with the digimons and entertained them._

_He remembered sitting with Miyako watching the beautiful sunset from above the mountain…that was the last time…_

_When they were returning…Taichi lost the control of the car and Ken quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car thinking that Miyako will follow him…but she didn't…she never did…_

_He looked backed to see the huge van rushing down the valley and he heard a huge explosion. His leg was bleeding and he was covered with scratches. His head felt heavy. _

_The next thing he could remember was being carried into a small white van that he assumed to be an ambulance and he felt a man's voice asking him whether he could hear him or not. All he could do was give a little squeeze to the man's palm. _

_Then he felt everything turning in circles and he blacked out. He was then told that he had been in coma for 4 days and had lost his legs in the accident._

* * *

Ken wiped the tear on his cheek. He could still remember how much fun they used to have. He missed them all.

"Wormmon…" he whispered.

He wondered when he was going to join them…he missed them all and they were up there having fun without him. How he wished to be reunited with them especially Miyako and Wormmon.

If only…he could meet them… he was in a position where he could neither live nor die. He missed those old days…he missed them all…

Cold breeze blew…there was not a single leaf on the tree outside the house…the house was silent be it day or night…there was no joy and no laughter…

The tree outside the silent house was old like the man himself…when it used to be big and strong, Miyako often used to say that it was just like him. That time he used to think it was a joke but now he understood…the old tree outside alone just like him and it was dying…he hoped he would die soon too…

The photo which was tightly clutched in his hand slowly slipped out and was carried away with the wind. The man on the bed was lying, his eyes closed…he drifted into an eternal sleep…

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. Please review and don't flame. CC accepted. Well, I'm not that good at writing stories but I'm not bad either.**

**Well, if you love fics which are full of emotions then please read my other fic Turtle Doves. ((And review!)) I promise you its touching!**

**Bye!**

**Miki**


End file.
